The present invention is designed and manufactured to custom fit the space between the rear seats and the rear door above the back bumper of sport utility vehicle (SUV). The present invention addresses the problem of haphazard stacking of grocery bags on top of each other, causing fragile items to be crushed under heavy items. This also ruptures the grocery bags and flings groceries out of the rear door when the rear door is opened.
Accordingly, the present invention utilizes shelves to separate heavier grocery bags from lighter grocery bags containing fragile items. The present invention can be configured into either a twin-shelf configuration or a triple-shelf configuration. The twin-shelf configuration utilizes 20″ long columns, whereas the triple-shelf configuration utilizes a center shelf with 10″ long columns. This gives people with midsize SUVs the option to use either configuration—both being approximately the same height. Additionally, the twin-shelf configuration may be more suited to hold taller grocery bags owing to the increased height. The tripe-shelf configuration may be suited to hold many shorter grocery bags owing to the extra capacity provided by the center shelf and the decreased height.
The shelves are sized to fit wall-to-wall in the trunk of the SUV, thereby preventing the grocery bags from jostling around the trunk. As such, the width of the shelves is equal to that of the trunk. Similarly, the shelves are also sized to be positioned coincident to the rear seat. In most SUVs, the rear seats are usually slanted towards the rear. This causes the trunk space to taper in the vertical direction. Accordingly, in both the twin-shelf configuration and the triple-shelf configuration, the shelves are successively narrower in the vertical direction. This allows the present invention to fully utilize the available trunk space.
The present invention may come in different sizes and shapes to fit different brands of SUVs. Since there are so many models and brands of SUVs, all models of SUVs which have similar shaped spaces behind the rear seat would be served by a single type of shelf. All pertaining SUV models would be mentioned on the shelf packaging. As an added option, a platform allows a slide-out removable cooler for refrigerated items to be mounted on the bottom-most shelf. The platform raises the cooler above the upward-facing edge, thereby allowing the cooler to be easily slid off and on the shelf.